<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princess of The Void by Mousebane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454866">Princess of The Void</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousebane/pseuds/Mousebane'>Mousebane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Bruce Banner, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Anti-Hero, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Public Display of Affection, Sarcastic Bucky Barnes, Sarcastic Peter Parker, Sarcastic Steve Rogers, clueless thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousebane/pseuds/Mousebane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Civilians Shouldn't Interfere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Steve Rogers walked quietly down the street. Nick Fury had told him to familiarize himself with all the changes New York had gone through. He wasn't really paying attention while he walked. Steve Rogers was still in shock that he had survived the plane crash. He could still hear the alarms echoing in his mind. Steve quickly realized that the blare of an alarm was coming from the bank across the street. </p><p> Steve Rogers ran across the street and towards the bank doors. Quietly he stepped through the broken glass doors and looked around. Glowing purple wings quickly caught his eye. The woman, as he quickly realized; was robbing the robbers. Steve Rogers watched as she got the cash and started towards the center of the bank floor. It quickly dawned on him that she was getting ready to leave. Steve stepped out from behind a pillar.</p><p> "I'm going to have to ask you to put down the money miss."</p><p> Her purple eyes turned towards him with a small grin. "Civilians shouldn't interfere with the big kids hun."</p><p> "I will take it from you miss, you won't make it out of here with the money."</p><p> The woman crouched down and tilted her head. She gave him the sweetest grin he'd ever seen.</p><p> "Essayons."</p><p> Steve ran forward as she launched herself into the air. He barely managed to grab her ankle and pull her back down. The woman yelped as she collided with him before twisting herself free.</p><p> "Gonna have to do better than that darlin. Raven never goes quietly."</p><p> Steve launched at her managing to get his hands on the bag. He hadn't expected the bag to rip or for a sphere of deep inky purple to surround the money. Steve looked up in time to see the police pulling up and grabbed one of the tables. As Raven attempted to take off again he tossed the table above her. Raven didn't have time to dodge as the weight of the table knocked her down. Steve barely managed to catch her. </p><p> "Thank you sir, we'll take her from here."</p><p> Steve gently handed her over to the police officer.</p><p> "We're gonna need you to fill out an incident report at the station."</p><p> "Yes sir." </p><p> Steve Rogers got in the back of the car and rode in silence. Raven was now sitting calmly in the backseat of the car behind him. He was surprised to find Nick Fury at the station. He was confused when Nick Fury gave an exasperated sigh upon seeing Raven.</p><p> "Still causing trouble I see."</p><p> "I'm not the one who robbed the bank.......or threw a table at a lady."</p><p> Nick Fury glanced at Steve Rogers for a brief moment. "Then who did robbed the bank?"</p><p> "Two masked men. They made off with a lot of stuff. I only took the cash and I took it from them."</p><p> "And the table?"</p><p> Raven's weight shifted taking on a lot more sass as she jerked her head towards Steve. "Ask Jarhead over here."</p><p> Steve got Nick's hidden chuckle and spoke up. "I was Army miss."</p><p> "Raven. In that case hooah.  Still didn't have to throw the damn table at me."</p><p> Nick Fury was starting to rub the bridge of his nose. Raven was becoming a real problem for him. He went to go talk to the officers about putting her in a more secure location leaving Steve to keep a close eye on her.</p><p> "Hey G.I. Joe get these damn cuffs off me."</p><p> "Language and no."</p><p> Steve watched as Raven's face looked calm for all of a second before she sang as loudly and as off key as she could. " D.I.L.L.I.G.A.F. Dilligaf, and this is what it means: Do I look like I give a fuck, Dilligaf. Am i being direct enough? Dilligaf. Its just another way of saying I couldnt give a fuckin' rats arse mate, and do I look like I give a fuck? Dilligaf<br/>Do I look like I give a fuck, dilligaf!"</p><p> Steve flinched a little as Nick Fury threw a stapler, pegging her in the back of the head.</p><p> "Motherfucker that hurt!!"</p><p> Steve quickly wrapped his arms around her keeping her from lunging at Nick. Nick didn't seem even remotely fazed. Steve however was unhappy about getting beaten by a pair of flapping wings. They might have looked transparent but they definitely felt real. Steve was about to grab her wings when an ear piercing shriek left her. He quickly let go to cover his ears as her shriek shattered the windows. Raven was out the door and in the air before anyone could stop her.</p><p> "What was that?"</p><p> "That was Raven. A magic user with a sonic wail. You're going to be in charge of catching her."</p><p> Steve mildly grimaced. "Yes sir. Got any advice?"</p><p> "Yeah talk to Agent Hill. She'll give you everything we have on her."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Volunteered Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Steve Rogers stared at the file Agent Hill had given him. She didn't have much more than Fury and that bothered Steve. Steve hadn't realized he'd been lost in his own head till a voice shook him.</p><p> "That's Raven, she's an interesting one isn't she?"</p><p> Steve glanced over at the woman who spoke to him. Her curly blonde hair was as wild as her green eyes. The woman grinned before tapping the photo.</p><p> "It's the wings, everyone in this area has seen her at least once.....or at least seen the wings."</p><p> "What can you tell me about her?"</p><p> "You mean what can I say that your file doesn't have?"</p><p> "Yes ma'am. Please?"</p><p> The woman chuffed before nodding her head towards the door. "Walk and talk."</p><p> Steve got up from his seat and followed the woman out into the warming morning. They walked in silence for a few blocks before the woman finally spoke.</p><p> "Alright for starters, you're not the first government agent interested in her. Second, if you stick with this longer than 3 months I'll be impressed. Third.....well.....how do i put this...."</p><p> "Put what miss?"</p><p> "Jeanne please. Well those of us who have seen her often notice that she disappears every year around May and we don't see her again till August...roughly. She also always disappears for about a week at Thanksgiving, two weeks at Christmas and New Years.....and yeah that's about what we've noticed. Its been like that for 3 years now."</p><p> Steve nodded and wrote it down on the file. "She just disappears?"</p><p> "Without a trace."</p><p> "Well thank you Jeanne, you've been a big help."</p><p> "No problem. Oh I didn't catch your name."</p><p> "Steve Rogers ma'am."</p><p> "Ha, poor kid. Must have received all the teasing being named after a war hero. Oh here's my number, call me sometime and I can tell ya more about Raven."</p><p> Steve took the number watching as the blonde woman walked off. Her voice felt familiar to him but he couldn't quite place it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>